Flaws In The System
by Violet Ambitions
Summary: Karin and Yuzu died, and are now Shinigami. Karin, now in the 10th division wants Hitsugaya. Too bad he already has a girlfriend. Rated for language, full summary inside, anti HitsuKarin. The story is better then the summary. going to be rewritten.
1. Intro Chapter

**Hello there, dear reader! Another Bleach story ^^ Enjoy!**

**I don't own Bleach, sadly enough.

* * *

**

**Flaws In The System**

Summary: Karin and Yuzu died, and are now Shinigami, oh joy! Yuzu, who is a natural talent is put in the 9th division under Hisagi Shuhei. Karin... She's special in her own way... She can pick any division she wants. She just had to pick _his_ division, though. Then there was the flaw. It was his girlfriend. She must destroy the flaw to get what she wants. And she wants Hitsugaya Toshiro. HitsuHina, IchiRuki, ShuRan. Anti- HitsuKarin and KiraHina

* * *

There's always a flaw in the system. Whether it is a computer in Kurotsuchi's research division, or everyday life in the Seireitei.

The current flaw was a very simple one.

It was the fact that the Kurosaki twins had died and were now Shinigami. Just wonderful.

Now, we all know that the 11th division would _never_ have Yuzu. She's just too sweet. So she was sent over to the 9th division, for her creativeness. She and Hisagi Shuhei-taicho got along very well, a good thing for a newbie.

Then, there was Karin. After the whole Gotei 13 forced Ukitake into retirement, Kurosaki Ichigo took over as taicho. His fukutaicho was Kuchiki Rukia, his fiancée. (Just how in the world did Byakuya let that happen?, someone would ask for sure.) Karin had many divisions that could use her. But she wanted a seated position above 20th seat, so she cut down to just five.

She was sure 11th division could use her; but she thought that Kenpachi was the kind to have favoritism over his subordinates. Just take a look at his fukutaicho! She was small, pink haired, bratty, and was definitely not as strong as the 3rd seat. She thought that that was unfair to a high degree.

The 13th division would be a good choice, too. Her brother was taicho, her soon to be sister-in-law was fukutaicho, and the 10th, 6th, and 4th seats were still open. But in truth, she hated Rukia. Rukia took her brother away from her and Yuzu, and for that, Karin hated her.

The 2nd division was ok, but she didn't want to be on the stealth force, or have that annoying snob Soifon to be her taicho, or have an overgrown moron to be her fukutaicho.

The 3rd division was short a few people, with Matsumoto Rangiku as taicho and Kira Izuru as fukutaicho. But she didn't like Matsumoto's way of doing things (drinking) and Kira-fukutaicho was just like Matsumoto…

Then, there was the 10th division. She came a little to late to have a shot at fukutaicho, a girl, Kazehana Koyuki got that position, but, she could probably snag a seat, and possibly the taicho's heart. Ever since that day so many years ago, when he helped her win a soccer game, she immediately missed him when he left, and developed a crush.

So Karin did what her heart told her. To the 10th division it is!

"Shut up, and put your money where your mouth is!" Someone screamed/sang as Karin walked into the 10th's barracks. It was none other than the fukutaicho, Kazehana Koyuki.

"Konichiwa!" Koyuki shouted, "You must be Kurosaki Karin! You wanna join the 10th division, eh? Well, I'll interview ya."

She had her hair up in a bun, it was brown and wavy. Her brown eyes with golden flecks shimmered with happiness that they had a new member to 10th division.

"What about Toshiro?" Her eyes no longer had a happy glow.

"Ok, first, it's Hitsugaya-taicho to everyone but _her_. And second, his girlfriend's over."

At that point Karin's heart broke in two.

"Wait, who are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Hinamori Momo! She's the taicho of the fifth! His best friend! Also his girlfriend, but you already knew that!" Koyuki explained. "Anyways, you seem ok, I think taicho'll approve of it. I'll be back. Stay right here. Move, and I'll do something you don't wanna happen."

"Hai, Kazehana-fukutaicho!"

With that, Koyuki ran off, screaming, "TAICHO!"

And within five minutes…

"HOLY CRAP, TAICHO, MY POOR EYES! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!"

"Shut the hell up, Kazehana!"

"Shiro-chan, don't be such a meanie."

"Hinamori, how much time did you spend with Kuna?"

Ok, you see, the Vizard visited when Ichigo became a captain, since they're allies and stuff. Kuna Mashiro just ran around Seireitei screaming, "I'M BACK! I'M BACK! TOSEN'S DEAD! TOSEN'S DEAD! KENSEI'S A MEANIE! KENSEI'S A MEANIE!"

And then Muguruma Kensei screamed back, "MASHIRO! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

And then Mashiro kissed him, and the Vizard left so no destruction of poor virgin eyes would happen.

"Er…"

"Never mind. Anyways, Kazehana, what do you want?"

"A newbie is here! Kurosaki Karin!"

"Ugh. Just what I need. A new kid when Hinamori's here."

"Taicho… Can you please…?"

"I am, Kazehana."

And in another ten minutes, after Koyuki's apparent 'virgin eyes' were finally saved, the taicho of the tenth division came out.

"Oh, a hell butterfly?" Koyuki said as Hinamori came out and Karin was accepted.

"YES!" Koyuki shouted.

"Why the hell are you screaming?" Toshiro asked irritably.

"CUZ I'M HAPPY! The Kurosaki twins, Hinamori-taicho, Abarai-fukutaicho, Matsumoto-taicho, 3rd seat Akahana, you, and me are going to the world of the living for a mission! We all get to go under cover at Karakura High, and since no one remembers Karin and Yuzu, we'll all be transfer students together!"

"Oh joy."

"C'mon Hitsugaya-kun, lighten up!"

"I thought I told you to call me Hitsugaya-taicho."

Hinamori gave him this look and he muttered, "Never mind."

And that's how Karin's day started.

* * *

**So... How'd ya like it? Review, please. Oh, and anyone wanna guess why Koyuki screamed, "HOLY CRAP, TAICHO, MY POOR EYES! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!"?**

**Next time:**

**Chapter One: The Mission**

**Matsumoto: We're going to the World of the Living! And I'm a taicho in this story!**

**Hitsugaya: Matsumoto, shut up!**

**Hinamori: Why are you always so mean to Rangiku-san, Shiro-chan?  
**


	2. Chapter 1: The Mission

**I don't own Bleach!

* * *

**

**Flaws In The System**

Summary: Karin and Yuzu died, and are now Shinigami, oh joy! Yuzu, who is a natural talent, is put in the 9th division under Hisagi Shuhei. Karin... She's special in her own way... She can pick any division she wants. She just had to pick his division, though. Then there was the flaw. It was his girlfriend. She must destroy the flaw to get what she wants. And she wants Hitsugaya Toshiro. HitsuHina, IchiRuki, ShuRan. Anti- HitsuKarin and KiraHina

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mission

"Now then, Hitsugaya-taicho," the Soitaicho said. "You are going on a mission, as you know."

"Yes, Kazehana told me."

"Matsumoto-taicho, Hinamori-taicho, Abarai-fukutaicho, your 3rd seat, Akahana, the Kurosaki twins, yourself and your fukutaicho are going to the world of the living for a month to deal with a Menos problem. Kurosaki Isshin is there, but he needs back up. In the mean time you will attend Karakura High."

"Understood."

"You leave today, good bye and good luck."

"Thank you, sir."

The Senkaimon was opened, and the Shinigami stepped through.

"I'm so freaking excited!" Koyuki shouted.

"God, Kazehana-fukutaicho, please, SHUT UP!" Karin shouted.

This stopped everyone.

"Oh. I didn't know I bothered you so much, Kurosaki. I was just trying to keep the spirits up." She sounded serious for the first time.

"You guys, c'mon!" Akahana Airi called; she was the 10th's third seat, a joyful person with blonde hair with streaks of purple and red eyes.

"We're coming, Airi-san!" Momo called.

"Koyuki, are you ok?" Rangiku asked.

"I'm fine, Rangiku. I'm just… Fine."

"Ok…" Rangiku sighed.

_You look nowhere near ok, Koyuki. It's a shame she doesn't know what you've been through,_ Rangiku thought.

* * *

After they were in the world of the living, it was a Saturday, and they got into Orihime's house and set up their rooms. That's where they were to stay this month.

"I'm glad I can help," she said, "Uryu and I will be in the room next door if you need anything."

"Hai."

"Koyuki-san, tell the truth, are you alright?" Momo asked.

"Well, that Kurosaki girl has no idea what I've been through."

Karin was on the other side of the door, and her fukutaicho already was pissed at her.

"She's here, you know," Yuzu said.

"I feel her reiatsu. Well, come in, Karin."

Karin saw that everyone was in the room.

"I'm gonna tell you all a story. And you'd better listen," Koyuki said.

* * *

**So sorry this chapter is so short! I never thought I'd make it so short! Anyways, review!**

**Next time:**

**Chapter Two: Koyuki's Life Story**

**Matsumoto: This is gonna be interesting!**

**Toshiro: Yeah, it is.**

**Karin: Why?  
**

**Momo: You're gonna have to wait!**

**Renji: Koyuki's life story is a sad one :P**

**Airi: RENJI! It's a secret!**

**Koyuki: No one's gonna see this coming!**


	3. Chapter 2: Koyuki's Life Story

**I don't own Bleach

* * *

**

**Flaws In The System**

Summary: Karin and Yuzu died, and are now Shinigami, oh joy! Yuzu, who is a natural talent, is put in the 9th division under Hisagi Shuhei. Karin... She's special in her own way... She can pick any division she wants. She just had to pick his division, though. Then there was the flaw. It was his girlfriend. She must destroy the flaw to get what she wants. And she wants Hitsugaya Toshiro. HitsuHina, IchiRuki, ShuRan. Anti- HitsuKarin and KiraHina

* * *

Chapter 2: Koyuki's Life Story

Koyuki's POV

When I died, I was sent to the 78th district of West Rukongai. It was a brutal place, and I must say, I'm surprised I lived. Anyone with reiatsu would be beaten, because the others feared Shinigami. So I hid my existence, hoping that I'd soon get out of that horrible place. No one smiled; I was expected to go into a whorehouse when I grew older. It was horrible.

But then, one day, a Shinigami visited our district. I feared that he'd be killed, along with the child that was on his back. That was, until I got a good look at the two.

They were Zaraki Kenpachi-taicho and Kusajishi Yachiru-fukutaicho. They were… From the two most dangerous districts in North Rukongai. The people in District 78 could never beat them. In fact, the little one, a pink haired girl, Kusajishi-fukutaicho, beat them all up.

"Look, Ken-chan, I beat all the bad people up! Now, let's get the mission started, what were we supposed to do?" She said as she smiled, a rare event in District 78.

"We're getting the souls with reiatsu out and getting them into the Shinigami Academy, that's what the old man said," the older, battle torn one said.

"Ok! Hey! You can come out now! No one's gonna hurt you!" The girl called.

"I-I'm the only one left," I said as I stumbled out, "The others were killed last night."

I witnessed blood everywhere. It's no wonder that I wanted to come out now, when none of those crazy villagers were out to kill me.

So now, I was taken to the Shinigami Academy.

I didn't like it there; I wasn't a prodigy or from Seireitei. I was a 'lowly Rukongai dog' as the noble's kids' would say.

But I still proved everyone wrong. I was strong in kido; and I was good with handling a sword.

Then, six years later, I finally made it into the Gotei 13! I was ecstatic. That was, until, I found out no one gave a damn about me. The other unseated guards got drunk constantly with Rangiku-san, and the seated guards were snobs. Rangiku-san was probably one of my only friends there, and Hitsugaya-taicho never really spoke to me.

Then, _that_ day happened. Rangiku-san was promoted to the 3rd division's taicho. I was happy for her, but it just meant I'd be alone again. Momo and Yachiru weren't in my division. It came down to one conclusion.

Prove everyone wrong and become fukutaicho of the 10th division.

So, for six months, I trained until my hands bleed.

And then, oh and then, I was promoted to fukutaicho! I was happy. And when I looked around, I could see the look of defeat in the seated guards' faces. They looked at me like it was an impossible feat, something no one had ever done before.

I was happy, and I fooled around and made jokes, something that I never would have done if I stayed in Rukongai.

* * *

Normal POV

"And that's why, Kurosaki Karin, I am carefree and loud and annoying and I never shut up. Do you still have a problem with me, Kurosaki?"

"N-no, Kazehana-fukutaicho."

"Now. Let's get started. What do we need for Karakura High?"

"Well…" Karin thought.

"Let's ask Orihime-chan!" Rangiku said.

"Did you call?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, what do we need for Karakura High?" Renji demanded.

"Oh? I already bought you supplies! I've put them in your bags, you'll see when you go to school Monday!"

"Ok, then, Orihime. Oh, what's for dinner?" Yuzu asked.

"Well… I was gonna cook something, but then Uryu said we should order out! So we're getting some beef stew!"

"Yum!" Everyone said.

That night, after dinner, Koyuki sighed.

"That was a dark tale," Karin said, "I'm sorry I told you to shut up."

"Aw, quit the sympathy. I'm not dumb. I grew up in the 78th district. I know you don't mean it. It's not surprising. You want Hitsugaya-taicho, don't you?"

_She's reading me like I'm a freaking open book! _Karin thought.

"Yes, Kazehana-fukutaicho."

"Well, I'm happy to tell you," Koyuki paused, and Karin's heart fluttered. She was going to help her get Toshiro!

"That that's not possible."

Karin's heart sank like a rock and was now beyond pissed.

"And why the hell not?"

"Cuz he's in love. You can't stop love, ya little newbie."

* * *

**Aww shoot, another shorite! Ah well, review, pwease?**

**Next Time:**

**Chapter Three: Karakura High**

**Matsumoto: To Karakura it is!**

**Hitsugaya: MATSUMOTO! SHUT UP!**

**Matsumoto: Aw c'mon, Hitsugaya-taicho, lighten up!  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Karakura High

**I don't own Bleach!

* * *

**

Flaws In The System

Summary: Karin and Yuzu died, and are now Shinigami, oh joy! Yuzu, who is a natural talent, is put in the 9th division under Hisagi Shuhei. Karin... She's special in her own way... She can pick any division she wants. She just had to pick his division, though. Then there was the flaw. It was his girlfriend. She must destroy the flaw to get what she wants. And she wants Hitsugaya Toshiro. HitsuHina, IchiRuki, ShuRan. Anti- HitsuKarin and KiraHina

* * *

Chapter Three: Karakura High

It was Monday, when it all happened.

When they were introduced to class 1-3.

When Toshiro, Momo, and Rangiku had fanclubs.

When Karin lost it.

"Class, this is Hitsugaya Toshiro, Hinamori Momo, Matsumoto Rangiku, Abarai Renji, Kurosaki Yuzu, Kurosaki Karin, Kazehana Koyuki, and Akahana Airi," Misato Ochi said, "Hey, do you happen to know Kurosaki Ichigo? He was in my class."

"No, Ochi-sensei, Kurosaki's a pretty popular last name, I guess," Yuzu said.

"Hm… Maybe. Oh well, take your seats, please."

"Hai."

_Ugh, this is so distracting! Toshiro is sitting in front of me! How am I supposed to pay attention in class? _Karin thought.

_Well, Karin-sama, you can start by getting over your childish crush, _Akuen, Karin's Zanpakuto said.

(A/N: Akuen is Japanese for doomed love)

_Oh shut up! Why would you even say that? Don't you want Hyorinmaru? _

_The hell? No, I don't. I'm not suited for him!_

_Why would you say that?_

_Think about it, Karin. My ability is fire, but I'm not the fire princess._

_Then who is?_

_You're really dense, Karin. Figure it out on your own._

"ARG! JUST WHAT DOES THAT MEAN, ANYWAYS?" Karin screamed, earning the attention of her class.

"Do I need to explain the meaning of pi again, Miss Kurosaki?" Ms. Ochi said.

"N-no, Ochi-sensei!" Karin said.

"Well then stop talking to yourself during class."

"Hai."

* * *

_At Orihime's House_

"God, Ochi is so freaking annoying!" Karin scoffed.

"No she isn't, Kurosaki-san. She's a really nice teacher and-"

"Shut up, Orihime!"

"Aw, c'mon now, Karin, lighten up!" Koyuki said as Karin's temper rose and Toshiro started to kiss Momo.

"No! You shut up, too! I can't believe what you told me last night! How dare you!"

At this, Koyuki stood up.

"Listen, newbie, I may give off a happy appearance, but piss me off and I _will_ whoop your ass. Now then, what I told you last night is simply the truth. You've got no chance!"

"Sh-shut up!" She took in a deep breath.

"Toshiro, I have to tell you something!" Karin screamed as Toshiro was kissing Momo.

Silence. The two broke apart.

"Toshiro I-I-I love you!"

_Awkward_ silence.

"I'm sorry, Momo-chan, Hitsugaya-taicho, I'll go speak to Kurosaki right now!" Koyuki said dragging Karin outside. Everyone shut up and tried to listen by putting their ear against the door.

"Just what the hell are you trying to do, fool?"

"I'm doing what my heart is telling me to do! Unlike you who told me to give up on him!"

Koyuki showed sympathy.

"Look, kid, I know how you feel I-"

"NO, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL!"

At that, Koyuki's temper rose.

"LOOK, KID, I DO KNOW! Long ago I used to be in love with Hisagi Shuhei. But he was with Ran. I was angry and tried to rip them apart. But then, I saw how happy they were. So I gave up my foolish hope and look at me now! Ran is one of my best friends!"

"Well, unlike you, I don't give up."

"Well, you should! Then, you might have a shot at getting a seated position! No one likes attitude, Kurosaki! How _dare_ you try and ruin Hitsugaya-taicho's love life?"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Karin screamed.

"Put the Zanpakuto down, Kurosaki, or I'll have to hurt you."

They could hear Karin crying.

"Just get inside," Koyuki hissed, opening the door.

"Keep me away from her," she added.

* * *

"Aw wonderful," Toshiro said to Momo when they were in their room. "Kazehana hates the Kurosaki. For God's sake they're in the same division!"

"Aw, c'mon now, Shiro-chan, let's just forget them," Momo sighed, kissing him.

"Hmmm… Ok, bed-wetter…"

"Shiro-chan, don't ruin the moment."

"Oh… Right…"

* * *

**Right. Another short chapter :(... REVIEW! Any ideas for the story? Just wondering.**

**Can anyone guess why I stopped at that particular moment?  
**

**Anyways...**

**Next Time:**

**Extra Part 1!**

**Every fifth chapter, an extra chapter might go up! An extra chapter is a behind the scenes chapter that will explain something to the reader, for example, why Koyuki always calls Karin newbie. **

**Please review!  
**


	5. Chapter 4 & 5: Extra Part 1!

**I don't own Bleach

* * *

**

Flaws In The System

Summary: Karin and Yuzu died, and are now Shinigami, oh joy! Yuzu, who is a natural talent, is put in the 9th division under Hisagi Shuhei. Karin... She's special in her own way... She can pick any division she wants. She just had to pick his division, though. Then there was the flaw. It was his girlfriend. She must destroy the flaw to get what she wants. And she wants Hitsugaya Toshiro. HitsuHina, IchiRuki, ShuRan. Anti- HitsuKarin and KiraHina

* * *

Extra Part 1! (AKA Chapter 4 & 5)

**Hitsugaya! Karin! Soccer Ball Incident?**

"Toshiro I-I-I love you!"

Awkward silence.

Toshiro's thoughts?

_Er… What the hell is she getting at? Hm… I only met her during that soccer ball incident… You don't fall in love with someone you've just meet… That's stupid…_

"I'm sorry, Momo-chan, Hitsugaya-taicho, I'll go speak to Kurosaki right now!" Koyuki said dragging Karin outside. Everyone shut up and tried to listen by putting their ear against the door.

Everyone's thoughts?

_Gotta hear! Gotta hear! Gotta hear!_

Meanwhile, Rangiku and Toshiro were talking…

"There was a soccer ball incident…?"

"Yeah, Hitsugaya-taicho, remember? It was like, 10 years ago? That girl with the soccer team that could see us?"

"That?"

"Wow, taicho, you don't learn very fast…"

* * *

**Koyuki! Karin! Newbie?**

"Now I'm gonna tell you all why I call Kurosaki Karin 'newbie'!"

"Yeah, please do, it's annoying!"

"Aw, that's exactly why I do it, newbie!"

Somewhere backstage…

Momo and Renji are laughing their asses off.

Toshiro and Airi are holding back laughter.

Rangiku and Yuzu are rolling on the floor laughing.

"WHO THE HELL IS LAUGHING?" Karin shouted, stomping off stage.

"Aw, I never said why I liked to annoy her. Oh well. Bye!"

* * *

**Akuen! Karin! I'm not the Fire Princess!**

"YOU AREN'T?" Karin shouted.

"No shit…"

"Then who is?"

"You really are clueless."

* * *

**Hitsugaya! Momo! The bedroom?**

Sorry folks, we can't go in-

[Insert moaning here.]

There… Sorry… Rated… Um… Mature!

* * *

**Rangiku! Karin! HitsuHina!**

"So, Kurosaki Karin, how do you feel about HitsuHina?"

"…"

Matsumoto wrote, "Thinks that it is the best Bleach pairing."

"No I don't!"

"Then why didn't you comment?"

"…"

"HitsuKarin?"

Karin perked up.

Matsumoto wrote, "Thinks is the worst Bleach pairing."

"Do not!"

"That's all for today! Come back soon to see another episode of 'Rangiku! Starring Matsumoto Rangiku!'! Come again!"

* * *

**Yachiru! Candy!**

"KEN-CHAN! I WANT CANDY RIGHT NOW! Hurry up! Tattoo's show's comin' on!"

* * *

**Renji! Yuzu! Karin?**

"How's your sister?"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE A TALK SHOW?"

Renji wrote, "Kurosaki Karin is currently in love with no one, the lowly scum!"

"I did _not_ say that!"

"Well, how's your sister?"

"Just between you and me, she's in her room moping."

Renji wrote that down, after crossing out what he wrote earlier.

"Why?"

"Abarai-fukutaicho! Need I explain?"

Renji wrote, "Is depressed about losing Hitsugaya-taicho to Hinamori-kun. HitsuHina!"

"The hell?" Yuzu sweatdropped.

* * *

**Hitsugaya! Karin! Soccer Ball Incident Part Two?**

"When was there a soccer ball incident, Shiro-chan?"

"It's how I meet Toshiro!"

"Kurosaki-san, please, Shiro-chan might not like it if you call him Toshiro."

"Damn straight I don't! It's Hitsugaya-_taicho_ to you!"

* * *

**Rangiku! Starring Matsumoto Rangiku!**

"I'm here to talk with you all today about a serious matter."

The crowd 'oooed' and 'ahhed'.

"My make up is smudged!"

"RANGIKU! THAT'S NOT THE MATTER WE DISSCUSSED!"

"Oh, right. The real matter is… This girl," she held up a picture of Karin, "is trying to end HitsuHina! Scandal!"

"Boobie's show is always _boring_," Yachiru sighed, "I'm gonna get candy!"

* * *

**Frank Talk With The Vizard!**

This just in! A note from the Vizard!

'Leave us alone, please! That is… Unless ya wanna witness Mashiro and Kensei gettin' it on. ~ Hirako Shinji'

* * *

**Inner Thoughts! Zanpakuto! Akuen!**

"Ahem. Hello, my name is Akuen, I am Kurosaki Karin's Zanpakuto!"

"Boo!" The crowd said, throwing garbage at her.

"Hey! It wasn't _my_ fault I'm stuck with her! But really, she can't get who the Fire Princess is? Hitsugaya-taicho is the Ice Prince, and the Fire Princess is-"

"ME!" Karin shouted.

"Yeah… No."

"AKUEN! Don't you support HitsuKarin?"

"If you're not the Fire Princess, I can't support you pairing!"

"You suck."

"Aw, don't gimme that crap!"

* * *

**Inner Thoughts! Zanpakuto! Fire Princess!**

"So you wanna know who the Fire Princess is? Well… I'll give ya some hints. One, she's got brown hair. Two, she's got brown eyes. Three, her Zanpakuto's name is Tobiume!"

"It's Yuzu?" Karin shrieked.

"The hell? No, stupid it's Momo!" Haineko said.

"I am not stupid!"

"Then why am I wearin' this shirt?"

Haineko puts on an 'I'm With Stupid' shirt pointing at Karin.

"You know what? This is stupid! Toshiro _will_ love me!"

"Yeah, sure I will, in what? The next three trillion life times?"

"T-Toshiro!"

"And I'm not sure Shiro-chan'll be Shiro-chan in three trillion years! He might be like Kon-san in three trillion years!"

Scary images flash through everyone's mind.

"Screw this, this chapter's done!"

* * *

**Ah, a strange ending for a wild chapter. The characters are kinda OOC, but overall, it's pretty funny. REVIEW!  
**

**Next Time:**

**Chapter Six: Help Isshin!**

**Matsumoto: We're helping Kurosaki Isshin!**

**Yuzu: Yay! Daddy!**

**Karin: Yeah, yeah.**

**Toshiro: You are no longer wanted in these chapter ends!**

**One of my friends: UNWANTED CHILD! (He says to Karin)  
**

**Me: WTH?**


	6. End Chapter

**Hi again! Sorry so inactive! This is the final chapter... It's quite bad and rushed, but there might be a sequel... I just really wanted to finish the story so I feel less rushed and busy. I don't own Bleach... Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Flaws In The System**

There's always a flaw in the system. Whether it is a computer in Kurotsuchi's research division, or everyday life in the Seireitei.

The current flaw was a very simple one.

It was the fact that Kurosaki Karin wanted to crash Hinamori Momo and Hitsugaya Toshiro's wedding.

This was a year after the deaths of the twin girls… When the mission to help Isshin had gone smoothly, Hitsugaya proposed. And Koyuki was beyond overjoyed at this. But Karin wanted to crash this wedding (stubborn brat).

But of course, she failed, and, in the end, there will always, no matter what, be a flaw in the system.

_**End.**_

_**

* * *

**_**So. Yeah. It was a bad ending. So. Might make a sequel. But only if you guys want... Review with your opinion, please!**


End file.
